


Kissing

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the wonders of being a truly gifted kisser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

There was no doubt about it. Jack Harkness was a damned fine kisser and he was extremely proud of that fact. Ask anyone he'd ever kissed, be they man or woman, human or alien and he knew what they'd all say: 'Nobody can kiss the way Jack Harkness can kiss'.

Right now, Jack was very busy kissing his young lover. Having been the lucky recipient of hundreds – no, by now it was probably thousands of Jack Harkness' kisses – Ianto Jones was becoming somewhat of an expert at kissing in his own right. Of course, he wasn't up to the Harkness gold standard, but he was no slouch himself when it came to the meeting of the lips.

"Hmmm…" Ianto hummed against Jack's lips, while his tongue danced inside Jack's mouth. "This is nice," he murmured.

Jack didn't speak; instead he used tiny fluttery kisses along Ianto's bottom lip to show his agreement.

Ianto leaned his head back as Jack moved his lips along Ianto's chin to his throat, settling in the hollow just below the Adam's apple. He moaned as Jack nibbled and sucked and bit at the flesh, sending shivers down Ianto's spine.

"Do you… want… to know the… only thing… that… could make this… any better?" Ianto gasped out the words; Jack had moved his magical lips down to Ianto's chest and was now teasing his nipples mercilessly, twisting them with his teeth and licking them with his tongue.

Jack frowned. Ianto wasn't supposed to be able to speak; he was just supposed to make lovely erotic noises – with a sexy Welsh accent of course. Wondering how Ianto could find the breath to talk, Jack decided to up the ante. He abandoned Ianto's nipples and moved his lips to that one delicately sensitive place where Ianto's neck sloped into his shoulder. He knew that paying close attention to this one spot would drive Ianto insane with desire. Jack also knew that it would make Ianto utter some of the sexiest sounds that Jack had ever heard.

"Oh, yeah!" Ianto's groan was deep and gravelly. He absolutely loved it when Jack kissed him there. As far as Ianto was concerned, Jack could stay there forever, kissing just that one spot. He arched his back and rubbed his hard cock firmly against Jack's own erection as Jack bit into his flesh, then gently rubbed his tongue over the mark. "OH! God, yes! Do that… again!" And Jack obliged. He could tell that Ianto was getting close and he bit into his neck yet again.

"Oh, God, oh… Jack!" Ianto growled, feeling the heat of impending climax gathering in his groin. "I need… Jack… I..."

"What do you need, Ianto?" Jack whispered in his ear, and he pulled Ianto's earlobe into his mouth and began sucking on it. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Ianto's throbbing cock. "Tell me what you need." Jack bit into Ianto's neck one more time, knowing that that would send his lover over the edge. He tightened his grip on Ianto's in anticipation of his orgasm.

"Aaah! I need… Jack…" Ianto's voice rose a little with each word. "Oh God, I going to… right now… I…"

"BLAAAWWW! COUGH! BLUUWWW!" 

Jack's eyes flew open and his heart pounded in his chest. He had been just seconds away from his own mind-blowing orgasm when he was yanked from the pleasures of his Dream-Ianto's bed. That was certainly NOT the answer to his question, 'What do you need, Ianto?' that Jack was expecting to hear.

"What the…?" Jack's hand brushed over Ianto's side of the bed to find it empty and the sheets cooling.

"BLAAAWWW!"

"Ianto?" Jack stumbled from their bed and padded over to the bathroom door, all thoughts of orgasm abandoned. He knocked gently. "Ianto? May I come in?"

"Go away, Jack!" Ianto's voice was hoarse and raspy. Jack heard the sound of the toilet flushing so he opened the door anyway. Squinting in the sudden light, Jack could see Ianto on his knees, hunched over the toilet. His face was distinctly green and his eyes were bright red and teary.

"Jack, leave me alone!" Ianto grouched, his hair dripping sweat down his face and neck. He felt horrible and the last thing he wanted was someone seeing him like this, especially Jack. He knew that he sounded like an ungrateful child, but he just couldn't find the strength to care.

Jack grabbed a clean flannel from the shelf and wet it thoroughly with cool water. He went and sat down on the side of the bathtub and pulled Ianto back to lean against his knees. Gently, Jack used the flannel to wipe Ianto's face, eyes and mouth. Leaning back a little, Jack used the bath's tap to rinse out and rewet the cloth, this time only wringing it out partway, before folding it and laying it along Ianto's neck.

"What happened?"

"I vomited, Jack. A lot." Even feeling like shite on the proverbial shingle, Ianto was still able to roll his eyes. He gestured rather feebly at the toilet bowl. "I think I saw things I ate last week. It wasn't pretty." He knew he sounded like a whiney six-year-old and he grimaced.

Jack smiled. "Here, sit up for just a second." He waited until Ianto was steady enough to sit up straight on his own, then he stepped over to the sink and filled the glass with water.

"Here you go. Rinse your mouth out with this." Waiting until Ianto had emptied the glass, swishing with the water not once but twice before he had spat it out in the toilet bowl, Jack refilled the glass. "Drink this one."

While Ianto was gulping the fresh water down, easing the burn in his throat, Jack took Ianto's toothbrush and covered it with toothpaste. "Okay, ready to stand up?"

Ianto nodded and used both Jack and the side of the bathtub to rise to his feet. He staggered over to the sink and gratefully accepted his toothbrush from Jack. Leaning heavily against the porcelain, and refusing to look at himself in the mirror, Ianto brushed his teeth and scrubbed at his tongue vigorously. When he was finished, he took a large swig of mouthwash and proceeded to gargle for several moments. Emptying his mouth one last time, Ianto drew in a deep breath through his mouth, across his teeth and tongue, searching for any lingering taste of vomit. Satisfied he was clean, Ianto allowed Jack to lead him back over to their bed.

"Just sit here for a minute, okay?" Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin and looked at him, then planted a soft kiss on Ianto's sweaty forehead. He quickly went to their chest of drawers and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and a pair of clean boxers. Laying them on the bed, Jack went back into the bathroom, wet a clean flannel with warm water, and grabbed a hand towel as well.

"This will make you feel better too." Jack sat down beside Ianto to pull his sweat-soaked t-shirt off over his head. Ianto dutifully raised his arms, but as soon as the shirt was gone, his arms flopped back down as though Ianto lacked the strength to keep them up. He sat quietly as Jack washed the flannel over his neck, arms and upper body, and then gently followed with the towel.

"Thank you, Jack. That does feel better," Ianto admitted with a small smile on his lips.

"I know how nasty that sweaty, sticky feeling can be after throwing up," Jack acknowledged. "Hate it myself, so I know you must do too." Jack stood up in front of Ianto and pushed him onto his back. Grasping the waistband of his boxers, Jack nudged Ianto with his knee. "Lift up."

Ianto raised his hips enough for Jack to pull his underwear off and then just laid there in the nude. It felt so good to be lying down; he had no desire to move. He sighed with contentment, "Mmmmm…"

Jack chuckled. He drew in a deep breath and took a moment to admire Ianto's body, his strong arms and shoulders, his broad chest and the way it narrowed down to his hips, the soft hair that ran from between Ianto's nipples to taper off into the darker hair at his groin, his muscular thighs and long, lean legs. Swallowing convulsively, Jack ruthlessly stopped the rage of desire that seeing Ianto's body always brought from reaching his groin.

"What's so funny?" Ianto mumbled. He didn't really care, but it seemed appropriate to ask. Even sick in bed, Ianto was polite.

"I was in the middle of an incredibly erotic dream about you when you… uh… Well, you know. Actually when I say in the middle, you were just about to finish and I wasn't far behind you."

Ianto smiled, his eyes still closed, but now pictures of himself and Jack played across his eyelids. He loved having those dreams too. "What were we doing?"

"Kissing." Jack slid Ianto's clean boxers up his legs and nudged Ianto to lift his hips again so he could put them in place around his waist.

"Kissing?" His smile growing, Ianto opened his eyes a little and looked at his lover through his long lashes. He absolutely loved being kissed by Jack. "Just kissing? Really?"

Reaching out his hand, Jack pulled Ianto into a sitting position. "Just kissing. That's it." Jack nodded. "Well, kissing and a little bit of rubbing, but not much. Mostly just kissing." Jack pulled the fresh t-shirt over Ianto's head and guided his arms into the sleeves.

Ianto was grinning broadly now. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your finish, Jack," he teased, his voice mocking.

"Don't be. You didn't get to finish either." Jack grinned back evilly. "So there!" Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and then pushed him back down to lie in bed properly, bringing the duvet up over him.

"Hmph!" Now Ianto wore a pout on his lips.

"Why don't you…" Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's pout. "…go to sleep and…" He kissed him again, running his tongue over Ianto's lips. "…have a dream…" Jack kissed him one last time before straightening up. "…of your own?" He brushed the hair back from Ianto's forehead. "Maybe you can finish for both of us?"

Ianto was already drowsy, his lids heavy as he closed his eyes and his breath evened out. "'kay…" he murmured softly and he was asleep.

A thought occurred to Jack as he took the towel and flannel back to the bathroom to hang up so he filled the glass with water again and grabbed the waste paper basket from beside the sink. Putting the glass down on the night table, and remembering to lay down a folded tissue first so there wouldn't be a ring on the wood – he'd already been scolded for causing that before, Jack then put the waste basket next to the bed. "Just in case," he whispered to himself.

Jack stood and looked at Ianto; watching his young lover sleep was a pastime Jack would never tire of. Each time he would etch into his memory how innocent Ianto looked, how young he looked. He memorised the way Ianto's hair stuck out in odd directions, and how long his eye lashes were as they rested on his cheeks. He would remember forever the pink Cupid's bow of Ianto's lips, and the way he curled one hand on the pillow next to his cheek. These were the images of Ianto Jones that Jack would carry in his heart for a lifetime. Smiling, Jack leaned back down and laid a chaste kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"Sleep well, Ianto, and pleasant dreams," he whispered. "I love you so much. I always will."

end


End file.
